


Маленькая Англия

by michigun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Арчи Эггси узнал нескоро. Он был умный малый и понимал, что эта шайка, дикая она или какая еще, занималась в основном неприглядной мелочью, за которую давали от двух до пяти лет, и была скорее стайкой ленивых жирных голубей, а нормальные птицы летали на порядок выше, но не ожидал, что одна из этих птиц заглянет в их нору.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая Англия

**Author's Note:**

> проблема британских фильмов в том, что они снимаются на крошечном острове, на котором проживает неприличный процент мирового золотого актерского фонда. ты уже где-то видел эту рожу и ту, а марк стронг тебе вообще считай что родной дядя. а джофф белл — злой отчим

Эггси догоняет его в коридоре — у него дыхание слегка сбивается, и эти все выпендрежные детки пялятся на него, перешептываясь, но Эггси по большому счету насрать.  
Швырнули его сюда, как нагадившего щенка, он даже понять нихрена не успел.  
— Эй! Эй, Мерлин!  
Лысый хлыщ не оборачивается, Эггси видит только, как он поднимает к голове руку.  
— Арчи!  
Лысый опускает руку и немного замедляет шаг.  
— Интересно, — отмечает он и, Эггси слышит, тихо хмыкает.  
Эггси ухмыляется, будто это охуеть какой комплимент, и заталкивает кулаки в карманы джинсов.  
— Не помнишь меня, ясное дело.  
— Отчего же, — Мерлин все-таки тормозит. — У меня отменная память на лица. Хотя прыщей у тебя теперь заметно меньше.  
Эггси потирает лицо ладонью и наклоняет голову к плечу.  
— А у тебя волос заметно меньше, и что с того.  
— Мальчик, возвращайся в спальню, подпиши свой мешок и постарайся выжить, — Мерлин все-таки оборачивается и добавляет, скатившись со своего вылизанного аристократского говорка, — не заставляй меня давать тебе по мордашке.  
Эггси криво салютует ему на прощание и торчит в коридоре, пока Мерлин не скрывается за бронированной дверью.

Тут какое дело — из всей этой кодлы, которая звала себя Дикой Шайкой или хер знает как еще и в которой Дин был не главнее табуретки, Эггси нравились только Боб и Мямля. Боб был добрый, и Эггси просто купился, как сопляк, а Мямля показывал все эти фокусы и учил обчищать карманы, и Эггси тогда (а было ему двенадцать-тринадцать, не то чтобы впечатляющий возраст) хватал все на лету. Раз-Два, их главный, его слегка пугал — вроде улыбался и все такое, но от него в животе нехорошо тянуло.  
Дин обычно притаскивал его, сажал в углу и шел играть в карты с Крошкой — и Эггси был волен делать что хочет до утра. Обычно просто сидел и слушал, иногда, когда Боб играл со всеми, лез к нему под руку, тот трепал его по затылку и говорил, показывая свои карты: с этим, мальчик мой, я обдеру Раз-Два до трусов.  
Один раз поперся за джанками на какой-то концерт, очнулся через пару часов в сортире, голова гудела, как газовый баллон, и под носом все стягивало кровяной коркой — тогда, Эггси до сих пор очень ясно это помнит, в кабинку вломился тот самый Раз-Два, лицо у него было бледное и перекошенное, он на своем горбу оттащил его обратно в их притон и до хрипоты орал на Дина.  
У него были какие-то проблемы с детьми, в смысле, переживал очень, когда с детьми случалось всякое дерьмо — Крошку всегда притыкал, чтобы тот не загонял порошок малолеткам, и Эггси видеть в своем подвале был не слишком не рад.  
— Дин, мать твою, — говорил он, — ты только подумай, ему же, блять, десять лет.  
Эггси было тринадцать, но это помнил, наверное, только Красавчик Боб. Даже подарил на день рождения зажигалку в виде пистолета, побитую местами, зато под завязку заправленную. Не лучший день рождения, но и не худший, надо сказать.  
Про Арчи Эггси узнал нескоро. Он был умный малый и понимал, что эта шайка, дикая она или какая еще, занималась в основном неприглядной мелочью, за которую давали от двух до пяти лет, и была скорее стайкой ленивых жирных голубей, а нормальные птицы летали на порядок выше, но не ожидал, что одна из этих птиц заглянет в их нору.  
Человека Ленни Коула ждали к восьми, и он пришел в восемь, отменно пунктуальный пиздюк в хорошо пахнущем пальто. С ним был низкорослый бритоголовый шкаф в темных очках, человек Коула звал его Джорджем, очень вежливо звал и очень вежливо улыбался. Раз-Два вытащил из-под покерного стола блестящий черный чемоданчик, Джордж пихнул ногой в его сторону туго набитую спортивную сумку, и Эггси, случайно оказавшийся как-то до глупого близко, все это очень хорошо видел.  
— Что за удовольствие с тобой работать, Раз-Два, — отметил человек Коула. — Все делаешь вовремя и без лишней грязи.  
— За такие-то деньги, Арчи, грешно налажать, — Раз-Два оскалился, и у Эггси опять все в животе заныло.  
Тот, кого Раз-Два назвал Арчи, вытащил из кармана пальто портсигар и рассеянно огляделся.  
— Джентльмены, могу я попросить огоньку?  
Эггси было тринадцать лет — дурной возраст, честное слово. Он шагнул вперед и вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, совсем как учил его Боб, быстро и плавно, в этом деле всегда главное плавность. Джордж дернулся вперед, но Арчи, игнорируя его, немного наклонился, и Эггси, щелкнув спусковым крючком, высек огонь перед его лицом.  
— Славная игрушка, — похвалил Арчи. — Благодарю.  
Потом, когда Арчи с Джорджем ушли, Боб в первый и последний раз дал Эггси затрещину — слабо, но обидно. Губы у него почему-то вздрагивали.  
— Ты охренел на Арчи пушку наставлять?  
Эггси только плечами пожал — не отличить зажигалку от оружия мог разве что обдолбанный в ноль джанк.  
— Голова, чтобы я твоего сосунка тут больше не видел, — сказал тогда Раз-Два, и Дин перестал таскать Эггси на эти слеты ленивых жирных голубей.  
Эггси не слишком-то страдал.

Это, конечно, не слишком корректно и прочее дерьмо, но Эггси все равно спрашивает, потому что его здорово мучает этот вопрос:  
— Так его настоящее имя — Арчи?  
Гарри несколько секунд смотрит на него поверх очков и наконец легко качает головой.  
— Эггси.  
— Да брось, я вырос там, где его все до усрачки боялись. Он был вроде как крутой гангстер.  
— Он работал под прикрытием, — терпеливо говорит Гарри, и Эггси замечает, как у него дергаются уголки губ. — И я не должен тебе об этом говорить.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Эггси и вдруг добавляет, — когда мне было тринадцать, я ему в лицо пушкой ткнул.  
Он не сразу понимает, что Гарри смеется — это не то, к чему он привык, Гарри и улыбается-то нечасто.  
— Вообще это была зажигалка, — Эггси пытается задавить глупую улыбку, — но его телохранитель, блин, я серьезно, Арчи ходил с телохранителем! Так вот, он решил, что это настоящий пистолет, и сам меня чуть не пристрелил.  
Эггси все-таки расплывается в идиотской ухмылке. Гарри с шумным вздохом успокаивается и пытается теперь смотреть на него укоризненно.  
— У тебя какая-то нездоровая страсть, — говорит он, сняв очки, — тыкать своему начальству в лицо оружием.  
Видит бог, Эггси стоит огромных усилий удержаться от комментария и просто согласно дернуть головой.


End file.
